(1) Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a game. More specifically, the invention relates to a three-dimensional maze in the form of a book in which a user traverses the maze by passing through doorway which move the user through a page.
(2) Background
Numerous different puzzle books exist, including crossword puzzles, two-dimensional mazes, word searches, and things of that nature. Also existing are three-dimensional maze games, such as that disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,180,286 issued to Brooks. That three-dimensional maze has a partial maze on a number of transparent elements which are retained in relation to one another, such that looking through, a user views the total maze pattern delimited. Grimes, U.S. Pat. No. 5,839,723, discloses a multi-layer game in which a steel ball is moved around the multi-level maze in the blind based on patterns shown on the front surface. Other such three-dimensional maze puzzles are also known in the art.